


Fun and Games 101

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim isn’t sure what to make of her new roommate at first.</p><p>Hannah is pretty, but doesn’t know it, smart but takes it for granted. She’s polite to a T but has no idea what’s expected of her in most situations. It’s confusing. Mostly, she’s just totally clueless about pretty much every social norm ever invented. It’s kinda cute. If Kim was into that sort of thing. Which she’s not.</p><p>Well, not much anyway.</p><hr/><p><a href="http://spnfemslashsecretsanta.tumblr.com/">SPN Femslash Secret Santa</a> Prompt: Hannah/Kim College AU + Truth or Dare</p><p>For: Sugarstilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games 101

Kim isn’t sure what to make of her new roommate at first.

Hannah is pretty, but doesn’t know it, smart but takes it for granted. She’s polite to a T but has no idea what’s expected of her in most situations. It’s confusing. Mostly, she’s just totally clueless about pretty much every social norm ever invented. It’s kinda cute. If Kim was into that sort of thing. Which she’s not.

Well, not much anyway.

Like the night that Kim finds out that Hannah has, tragically, never played a video game. Not even once. But then she turns out to be a Mario Kart ace, so Kim feels a bit less sorry for her after that. That’s life with Hannah. Surprise after seemingly innocuous surprise.

Hannah intoning the words “I am unfamiliar with…” has become a regular part of every second interaction they have. It’s frustrating and infuriating and fascinating all at once. Just like everything else about Hannah.

None of this excuses getting Hannah drunk. Not really. But the thing about Hannah is, she’s not cloistered on purpose. Kim still doesn’t know what it is or where she came from to be this sheltered. But what Kim does know is that Hannah isn’t trying to be that way. Hannah is smart, and curious, and strong, and sensitive, and sensibly silly when she wants to be. So, after a month and a half of living together, Kim trusts Hannah to say no, if she wants to.

When Jody and Anna from up the hall, and Anna’s girlfriend Jo, all turn up at Kim and Hannah’s dorm room one night it just makes sense to invite them all in. Especially once Kim sees the bottle of scotch Jo ‘obtained’ from her work at the campus bar.

It’s nice scotch too. A good start to Hannah’s experimentation with booze and debauchery, if you ask Kim. Which Hannah does. Hannah trusts Kim, tells her she’s a “good person” whatever that means. Kim takes Hannah’s trust seriously though, maybe more seriously than she normally would. She doesn’t dwell on that for too long though. She tries not to dwell on thoughts of Hannah too much. She really does want to be the good person Hannah thinks she is. And thinking about the line of Hannah’s lips, the curve of her body, the smell and taste of her skin- well, thinking about that too much probably isn’t what a good person ought to do.

They all end up sprawled out on the floor in the middle of the dorm room. Drinking fancy scotch and eating leftover three-bean surprise. It’s not exactly epicurean, but it’s actually kind of a good combo. Wonders never cease. Kim makes sure Hannah has a glass for water too, not just to ease the alcoholic fire of the scotch, but to make sure she doesn’t get a hangover tomorrow either. Kim’s just being a good roommate and a good friend.

It’s Jo that starts the game. She has a wicked grin on her face and Kim just knows they’re going to love or loathe whatever comes next.

“Never have I ever…” Jo starts to say.

The rest of them groan in unison and Hannah looks confused.

“It’s a drinking game,” Kim explains.

“It’s the best drinking game!” Jo adds. She also starts topping up everyone’s glasses and bullying them all into a more uniform circle. “But, we need beer! I’m texting Charlie.”

Kim has no idea how Anna and Jo can be pretty much best friends with Jo’s ex and her new girlfriend Gilda. She’d blame Lesbian magic, except that only two of the four people in question actually identify that way. So she just chalks it up to Charlie magic instead.

They start explaining the rules of the game to Hannah while they wait.

Charlie turns up with Gilda and Balthazar, their sort-of-friend from the local gay bar, both in tow.

“What up, bitches!” Charlie says with so much light hearted mirth that even Hannah immediately accepts the comment as a joke. Kim is so proud it hurts. Charlie tosses herself into the circle full force and pulls Gilda down on top of her. “What are we playing?”

“Never have I ever!” Jo says, still way too gleeful about the whole thing.

Balthazar inveigles his way into the circle on the other side of Hannah.

“Well hello there,” he says directly to Hannah. “Token male meet token heterosexual, how are you?”

“I don’t um…” Hannah blushes, and Kim really hopes that her pulse isn’t as loud as it seems to be. Suddenly she really cares what Hannah’s next words are. “I’m not… oh…” Hannah trails off but it’s enough. Charlie is cackling and Gilda is sighing, and Jo just looks amused. Jody gives Kim a knowing smile and a wink. Oops!

“Well in that case, I’m starting!” Balthazar announces with a flourish. He cracks open a beer and tilts it toward the middle of the circle. “Never have I ever, kissed a girl and liked it!”

He cackles with laughter as everyone in the circle drinks except himself and Hannah. Kim tries not to be disappointed by Hannah’s lack of reaction on that one.

Luckily they’re going anti clockwise, so it’s Jody’s turn next.

“Never have I ever…” Jody gives a dramatic pause, “been arrested by campus security!”

Jo rolls her eyes and drinks. Kim tries to take her own sip surreptitiously but doesn’t get away with it.

“Ooooh!” Charlie leans into the circle to point her finger in Kim’s face. “There’s a story there! I mean Jody was just using her lady-loving connections to know about Jo’s sordid past… but you. That one I want to know.”

“This is never have I ever, not truth or dare.” Kim doesn’t resist the urge to stick her tongue out, and she has to pull back suddenly to avoid having Charlie pinch the offending organ.

Kim half falls onto Hannah in her haste to get away from Charlie and they end up kind of smirking, kind of blushing at each other for maybe too long.

Anna clears her throat. “Never have I ever… um.”

“Oh come on,” Charlie goads when Anna hesitates too long. “You’re practically an angel, you’ve got to have plenty!”

Jo snorts so hard she ends up coughing.

“Never have I ever,” Anna says with sudden confidence, “had sex in a tent, at a LARP convention.”

Charlie, Gilda, and Jo all drink. Gilda gives Charlie a surprised enough look that Anna’s cockyness suddenly makes sense. Luckily it’s a cute kind of surprised not a jealous one. But this game is descending into the depraved quicker than Kim expected. She reaches out without thinking and squeezes Hannah’s hand. These girls (and token boy) can get pretty rowdy when they want to. She doesn’t want Hannah feeling left out. But Hannah smiles back at her sweet and soft like sunlight and maple syrup. Kim smiles back.

“Okay, okay,” Jo interrupts the giggling circle. “Never have I ever lost a game of Ultimate Deer Hunter 3000!”

There are a series of groans around the circle. Because they’ve all lost a game of Ultimate Deer Hunter 3000, to and because of Jo. Even Hannah gets to take a sip on that one.

Jo cackles at her victory.

“Never have I ever,” Gilda pauses, thoughtful, then finishes with, “kissed a boy and liked it!”

Jo, Anna, Kim, Jody, and Balthazar all drink. When Hannah doesn’t again, Kim tries to ignore the little thrill that gives her. Maybe there’s some kind of hope after all. Or maybe even less… erk. She is over thinking this. Way over thinking it seeing as she shouldn’t be thinking about it at all.

“Oh, that’s a good point Gilly.” Charlie says, with an all too knowing gleam in her eye. “Never have I ever had sex with Dean Winchester.”

Anna and Jo actually toast before both downing the rest of their drinks. Kim’s not sure if she _really_ desperately wants to know, or doesn’t want to know at all. But considering she’s pretty sure that’s the name of Anna’s brother’s boyfriend maybe not knowing is safer. A whole lot safer.

The whole room dissolves into giggles and it takes them awhile to get back on track. Glasses get refilled and cushions adjusted until it is finally Kim’s turn.

“Never have I ever…” Of course the first things that come to mind are all things she has done not things she hasn’t. The idea of the game is to make other people drink and reveal things about themselves not the other way around. “Been to bible camp!” Kim says, flailing for something that won’t make Hannah feel too left out and not even sure if it’ll work.

Anna rolls her eyes and drinks, and Hannah gives a small half smile before taking her own light sip.

For Hannah’s turn she goes for the kicker, “Never have I ever played a drinking game before tonight.”

Everyone else drinks and Hannah looks vaguely triumphant. Which is nice. Kim like it when Hannah is happy, and when Hannah’s sheltered upbringing doesn’t make her feel left out.

The keep going for a few more rounds. And every round Balthazar tried to get to the bottom of Kim’s arrest record.

“Never have I ever stolen anything?” he tries while looking right at Kim. Kim doesn’t drink. Jo and Charlie both do much to no one’s surprise except Hannah. And that’s only because Hannah always expects the best of everything like the precious little muffin of optimism that she is. Kim may be a little drunk so she’s going to allow herself a few weird pet names. It’s fine.

When the next round is almost 100% sexual Kim notices that Hannah is starting to do that cute little half frown thing she does. It’s not always a bad thing, at least not as far as Hannah’s mood goes. It means she’s thinking about something. But it is always a bad sign for Kim’s poor tortured libido. Seriously, it’s just about the cutest thing she’s ever seen and it makes her chest hurt.

“New game,” Balthazar announces. Just as Kim is thinking the same thing, although probably for different reasons. “Truth, or dare!”

The rest of the group are extremely enthusiastic about that one. But Kim suspects an ulterior motive. She goes along with it anyway because Hannah looks curious, and Kim is quickly finding that she’ll do a lot to sate Hannah’s endless curiosity.

“Okay, okay,” Jo says, taking control of the room again. “Good. We’ll play by Roadhouse rules: You get one swap, no forfeits. So if you choose truth and you don’t want to answer you can change to dare - but you’ve got to do one or the other. You pick who you want to challenge, and once you’ve done a challenge it’s your turn to pick but you can’t pick the person who picked you? Cool?”

It takes everyone a minute to untangle what Jo said but when they do they all agree. Even Kim. Because she knows she can do just about anything her bunch of weirdo friends can throw at her. If she just sticks to ‘dare’ for the rest of the game then the arrest story stays secret. It’ll be fine.

She needs another drink.

Balthazar looks positively gleeful once the game starts. Somehow they let him go first.

“Kim, truth, or dare!” he says pointing at her imperiously. Kim rolls her eyes.

“Dare,” she says, smirking back. She is not giving him a second of satisfac-

“Kiss Hannah!” He spits it out so quick that she just knows he was planning it.

Kim glances at Hannah. Shit. That’s not fair at all. She’s totally going to have to switch to truth and tell the awful arrest story.

“I…” Kim trails off when Hannah looks at her like that.

“It’s okay,” Hannah says with a soft smile. Kim gets a little lost in a pair of infinitely blue eyes. “I want to.”

It’s her first kiss. Kim can’t take that from her. Kim starts to shake her head but then Hannah’s kissing her, and everyone is whooping and wolf whistling. And god Hannah’s lips are warm and soft and, oh right.

Kim kisses back, soft and just this side of chaste. There’s no tongue but she can’t help almost pushing in closer. She has to stop herself. She pulls back and gasps for air.

Hannah’s smiling at her. It’s beautiful. Kim licks her lips, chases the taste and tingle of Hannah’s lips.

It’s nothing like she imagined. Not that she imagined it that much. Alright, who’s she kidding she imagines it all the time. It’s so much sweeter in life though. And now she just kind of burns for more.

“Um…” Kim says. Wow, articulate.

“Hi,” Hannah says back, with equal eloquence.

They both laugh.

“Okay, okay, enough love struck gazing. Get on with the game ladies!” Jo interrupts another too long, too blue round of eye contact.

Later, when the girls (and token boy) have finally gone home to their own rooms, Hannah holds Kim’s hand. That’s sweet too. Too sweet, and too good, and kind of perfect.

The next day, when they’ve both sobered up, they try the kissing thing again. It’s just as fantastic the second time around. Kim’s still not always sure what to make of Hannah, but she’s sure going to enjoy finding out. 


End file.
